Don't Call Me Princess
by Kelsey Goode
Summary: In which Chloe picks a fight, and Alek defends her honor... Even if it does risk a public declaration of his adoration for Chloe King. Chloe/Alek because is there really anything else? T for an implication involving pants.


so i've recently become obsessed with _the nine lives of chloe king_, and this is a little one-shot i thought up of, and couldn't resist.

i think it sounded a lot better in my head when i imagined it than when i wrote it down, so if its not very well written, my apologies.

i'm also in love with alek. i mean, brian is super cute but, let's be real here. alek all the way.

new episode tonight at 9, so tune in (after pretty little liars!).

review please, and enjoy. (:

* * *

><p>"So what's it like being a superhero?" Paul asked Chloe excitedly as she shifted her bag in the busy school hallway.<p>

"Not all its cracked up to be, Paul. It's kind of the most exciting thing that's ever happened to me, and kind of the scariest thing." She responded, half-smiling.

He grinned hugely. "Cool, I wish I ha—" He started, but was shoved into a locker.

It didn't look like it hurt, but embarrassment was written all over Paul's face as three very popular boys (also part of Alek's coterie), smiled smugly and walked away.

"HEY!" Chloe yelled after them. "Yeah, I'm talking to you," she yelled at him, as he turned around a bit surprised. The hall quieted. "_What is your problem_?" She asked him thinly.

The biggest one in the center grinned and made his way toward Chloe and Paul in the center of the hallway. "I could ask you the same question, blondie." He returned.

"It's fine, really, Chloe." Paul muttered quietly, not wanting to start a scene.

"I've got this Paul." Chloe returned. After realizing she was some sort of superhuman, bullies were just a thorn in her side. "You're going to apologize to Paul, smartass." She said to the boy in front of her.

He snorted. "How are you going to make me do that, Princess." He reached forward, and pulled one of Chloe's curls. "How about you ditch the loser here, and you and I can go around back..." Chloe's temper rose, and her claws were about to retract when—

"HEY!" The big bully instantly let go of Chloe's hair and took a step back from her as his leader appeared from the steps. Crowds parted for the blonde king of the school.

Now Chloe and Jasmine and Alek still acted towards each other like they had all other years of their schooling—like they didn't know each other.

So basically no one knew that Alek was her protector. Awkward.

"What's going on here?" Alek said, stepping between the jerk and Chloe and Paul.

The bully seemed to become nervous in Alek's presence. "I was just telling Princess here to ditch the Comic King and I'd show her the time of her life," he said cockily, trying to look like he knew what he was talking about.

Chloe stepped forward. "Call me Princess one more time, I dare you, asshole." She seethed, curling her fingers to try and keep her claws in.

Alek's hand reached out and touch her hip, almost intimately, stopping her. He turned to look at the hulking bully. "No one will be taking Chloe King for a ride, except for myself." He said a little smugly. "And you owe the Comic King an apology considering you'll probably work for him oneday, John." Alek spoke, knowing he was the sole executive in the situation.

Chloe looked up at Alek. "_You_ will _not_ be taking me for any kind of ride, _anytime_, Alek."

He just winked at her. "We'll see." He turned expectantly toward "John" the bully. "We're waiting."

Completely frazzled and embarrassed he looked at the ground, muttered "Sorry," and scampered away as the sixth period bell rang, and the crowd slowly dispersed.

Paul looked at Chloe, "You're always picking trouble, Chlo," He muttered but then smiled, "But you're still the coolest superhero ever." He nodded at Alek and walked off towards class.

Chloe turned to look at a smug Alek. "So was that a protector thing or an i-want-to-get-into-your-pants thing?" She asked, half-sarcastically. "I had it under control."

He gave her a look with his eyes. "Please, you can't control yourself, you would have ripped him to shreds, Princess." He said, pulling one of her curls.

She swatted his hand away. "Alek," she growled.

She turned to walk to class before he pulled her close around the waist. "And don't worry, you can repay me back later, you know, when I give you the ride of your life."

She laughed at him, and backed away. "Goodbye, Alek." She half sang.

"Not goodbye," he called. "Remember, I'll be on your roof later."

She just rolled her eyes and smiled on her way to class.

* * *

><p>Chloe hummed to herself in her room as she folded some clothes when she heard a slight sound behind her. She whipped around to find Jasmine standing behind her.<p>

"Hey, Chloe." Jasmine smiled, stepping toward the other Mai girl. "I heard about your stunt at school today."

Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled. "I couldn't help myself. I hate bullies." She said in a way that only she could.

Jasmine just smiled and sat perched on Chloe's bed. "I know, it feels good sometimes." She started. "I heard from the rumor mill at school that _you_ and _Alek_," she began.

"_WHAT_?" Chloe whipped around. "What about Alek and I?"

Jasmine put her hands up in the universal sign of surrender. "Hey, it's what I heard. It's not normal for someone like Alek, especially Alek, to defend an outsider like you or Paul." She thought for a second. "Although really if it had just been Paul I don't think Alek would have cared. He just cares about you."

Chloe snorted. "Alek doesn't care about me. It's his job to protect me."

Jasmine looked almost hurt for a second. "Alek and I take our jobs seriously, yes, but we both do care for you. We don't view you as _just_ as job."

Chloe looked guiltily at Jasmine and sat down on her bed next to the Mai girl. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I mean, with Alek, he's just a flirt. A _really big flirt._" She emphasized.

Jasmine smiled and shrugged. "It's just the way he is with everyone really. But he does care, that's why he stepped in today. I don't think he likes boys calling you '_Princess_', even if it's an idiot like John Reynolds."

Jasmine stood up, preparing to leave out Chloe's window. "Just think about it." She said. "He does care, and I think you do too." She winked, before leaping out Chloe's window.

Chloe sighed, and indeed, _did_ think about it.

* * *

><p>Next day at school Chloe took her usually route to third period Algebra II when she ran into John again.<p>

"Hey, pretty, pretty Princess." He cajoled as he passed her.

"You really didn't learn your lesson, did you?" She asked, whipping around.

"You can't handle this," He said, gesturing to himself.

Chloe stepped closer. "You wanna bet, big boy?" What caused Chloe to look away from John was Jasmine's face coming down the stairs... it was... surprised.

Out of nowhere, Alek came, and shoved John up against the lockers. "I thought we had a clear understanding, John." Alek said, a bit menacingly.

Chloe was too surprised to react to Alek... well, standing up for her. _Again_.

"What the hell, man?" John said, struggling. "Why do you care? She your girl or something?"

Alek let him go and took a step back. "As a matter of fact yes." And then the next thing he did absolutely horrified Chloe. "CHLOE KING IS MY GIRL AND ANYONE WHO WANTS TO MESS WITH HER, MESSES WITH ME!"

Chloe and Jasmine's mouths both dropped open. Alek turned and grinned at both the Mai girls and winked at Chloe. "Until later, ladies." And he turned around, strutting to his third period, leaving surprised males, and swooning girls.

Jasmine and Chloe looked at each other. "Well," Jasmine started. "This complicates things. But..." she looked at Chloe. "At least now he has an excuse to constantly watch you."

Jasmine started walking away. "BUT!" Chloe called after her, hating everyone's glances, including John's glare.

"Good luck!" Jasmine called after her, leaving Chloe standing in the hallway. She gulped before half-running, half-walking to Algebra II.

Needless to say the rest of the school day was awkward, especially when Amy, followed by Paul, stormed into the lunchroom screaming "_I KNEW IT!"_

All Chloe could do was sink into her seat for the rest of the day, and pray no one was looking at her.

Although secretly, she liked it.

Because she cared about Alek too, even if she didn't know how much.

* * *

><p>so i didn't want to make Chloe be like, "OMG I LOVE ALEK" because i'm pretty sure that wouldn't happen. even though i wish it would. so sad :(<p>

anyways, hope you enjoyed. review please? that'd be awesome.


End file.
